


Math Lesson

by Tortellini



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Childhood Friends, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Epic Friendship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Teen Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Achilles and Patroclus do a math lesson together.Oneshot/drabble





	Math Lesson

They were doing a math lesson. You know, being young and all, they had to stay sharp and keep up with their studies. 

"So," Patroclus said solemnly, turning slightly to look at his  ~~crush~~ best friend. "If you had 10 cookies, and I asked for 5, how many would you have?"

"None," Achilles said without missing a beat. 

That made Patroclus frown then. "Achilles. This is basic math, it really shouldn't be that hard--"

Achilles wasn't done though. "I would give them all to you because I love you," he finished. 

Patroclus stared. He blinked back tears. Why was he so pure?

"...gross. Absolutely disgusting. Get away."

He let himself be hugged though.


End file.
